Baby Daycare
by hibalicious
Summary: Yang benar saja. Memangnya Hibari Kyouya itu seorang pengasuh bayi? Oh—apa Decimo itu terlalu polos sampai-sampai tidak memikirkan bahwa Hibari bisa saja membuat anak pertamanya itu terbunuh entah secara sengaja atau tidak. 6918, kemungkinan 1869.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **..krik? Akhirnya FFn sembuh juga. Dan seperti yang saya duga. Langsung dibanjiri fanfic =)) Makanya saya ulur waktu publish fanfic yang ini, biar ga tenggelem muwahahaha *shot* Jadi...yak, saya kembali. Selamat baca~a 8"Dbd

* * *

><p>— <strong>Baby Daycare <strong>—

* * *

><p><strong>- Prologue -<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ditulis oleh <em>_**hibalicious**_

_Pen-tidak-klaim-an? __**KHR**__ punya __**Amano Akira-sensei**_

_Hint pasangan__** 6918. **__Atau kemungkinan jadi __**1869. **_

_Hati hati dengan __**kemungkinan OOC dan typo, BL, OC (**__2795's child__**)**_

* * *

><p>Dua lelaki dengan jas hitam yang sama terlihat berjalan berdampingan di tengah lorong mansion Vongola. Yang membedakan dari pakaian kedua lelaki itu hanyalah—warna kemeja yang mereka kenakan, dan dua kancing atas yang terbuka dari lelaki berambut biru panjang yang berjalan di sebelah kiri. Lelaki itu berjalan beberapa senti di belakang yang satunya lagi. Sengaja mengambil jarak.<p>

Kalau saja _atasan_—yang tidak mereka akui sebagai atasan—tidak memanggil kedua lelaki itu ke ruangannya sekarang juga, Rokudou Mukuro tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan di sebelah _Cloud Guardian_ Vongola yang berbahaya. Tentunya, lelaki di sebelahnya itu bisa membunuh ia kapan saja. Tapi bukan berarti Mukuro sebegitu lemahnya sehingga bisa dibunuh dengan mudah, ia hanya—masih dalam tahap rehabilitasi pasca keluar dari penjara air itu. Singkatnya, mengajak ribut Hibari Kyouya berarti memperpendek umurnya.

Membiarkan Hibari yang membuka pintu besar dengan ornamen mewah—yang merupakan pintu ruangan sang bos—itu, Mukuro menggulirkan matanya memandang ke dalam—dan hanya mendapati sosok berambut coklat karamel duduk di bangku meja kerjanya, menopang dagu. Mukuro dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi _Decimo_ itu saat ia dan Hibari melangkah masuk; senyum hangat yang perlahan melebar menyambut mereka berdua.

"Ah—Mukuro, Hibari-san," sambutnya seramah mungkin, sedikit berhati-hati pada kedua orang yang bisa dibilang paling berbahaya di _Keluarga_nya itu. "_eto_.. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Um, sedikit permintaan kecil kok."

Pembicaraan atau permintaan apapun itu, baik Hibari dan Mukuro, keduanya yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Dari nada suaranya, ini bukan seperti permintaan untuk menjalankan misi mengintai atau membunuh seperti keahlian mereka berdua. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari kalimat _Decimo_.

Hibari tetap diam menunggu Tsuna melanjutkan. Setuju atau tidaknya ia tergantung permintaan apa. Sementara Mukuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menjawab, "Kufufu. Katakan."

Sedikit mengangguk, Tsuna menelan ludah dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk berubah ke HDW mode jikalau harus menggunakan paksaan untuk membuat kedua guardiannya itu menuruti permintaannya. "Begini, besok dan untuk seminggu ke depan ada pesta undangan di Itali. Hampir semua keluarga teman diundang. Dan, um, bisakah kalian menjaga putraku, Shino?"

Hibari mengernyit.

Mukuro menyeringai.

Dan mereka berpandangan untuk sedetik.

Sawada Shino? Anak dari Tsunayoshi dan Sasagawa—ah, Sawada Kyouko? Yang baru berumur tiga tahun itu? Yang benar saja. Memangnya Hibari Kyouya itu seorang pengasuh bayi? Oh—apa _Decimo_ itu terlalu polos sampai-sampai tidak memikirkan bahwa Hibari bisa saja membuat anak pertamanya itu terbunuh entah secara sengaja atau tidak.

"Aku menolak." Dan dengan penolakan tegas, Hibari bersiap keluar ruangan kalau saja tangan Mukuro tidak menariknya, membuat ia mendesis kesal menatap tajam ilusionis itu.

Mukuro menghadapinya dengan santai, walaupun ia tahu betapa berbahayanya membuat Hibari marah. Ia kemudian menunjuk pada Tsuna. "Sebentar, Hibari Kyouya. Kufufu. Kurasa Vongola belum selesai bicara."

Tsuna kembali mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Mukuro. Umm, begini, karena yang lain ikut ke Itali, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain kalian. Dan aku yakin kalian tidak akan mau ikut ke sana, bukan?" jelas Tsuna yang sudah hapal betul sifat kedua guardiannya itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak suka berkerumun. Terutama Mukuro yang memang masih membenci mafia.

_Mist Guardian_ lelaki itu mengelus dagunya, sedang mempertimbangkan permintaan Vongola yang menurutnya mustahil itu. Walaupun tidak menunjukkan penolakan, bukan berarti ia menyetujuinya. Sama seperti Hibari, ia bisa saja dengan mudah—sengaja atau tanpa sengaja—mencelakakan balita umur tiga tahun itu.

"..Jadi?"

"Kau bercanda, Tsunayoshi." Hibari menggosok hidungnya. Kedua alisnya mengerut atas permintaan yang mustahil itu. "Kau tidak khawatir putramu kenapa-kenapa meninggalkannya denganku dan makluk ini?" Ia menunjuk pada Mukuro. "Dan kenapa tidak memintanya pada Tetsu saja..."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Ia menumpu dagu dengan tangan kiri sambil kembali tersenyum hangat. "Dan aku percaya pada kalian, Hibari-san, Mukuro. Ah ya—Kusakabe-san akan ikut ke sana mewakilimu, Hibari-san."

Hibari memberungut.

Lelaki berambut biru yang sedari tadi diam saja memperhatikan, kini melangkah maju untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Kufufu.. Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan cuma-cuma, Vongola.."

Mengangkat alis, "Katakan apa yang kau mau, Mukuro."

Tidak bercanda, Mukuro menyeringai lebar. Menyibak rambut biru tuanya yang teruntai di bahu, ia berdeham sebelum mulai bicara. "Aku ingin tubuhm—"

_**DUAGH.**_

Tonfa metal melayang ke tulang tengkorak Mukuro, diiringi efek suara benturan retaknya tulang. Membuat yang bersangkutan langsung membalikkan kepalanya ke arah sang pelaku—yang hanya berdiri diam dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku, ekspresi wajahnya seakan mengatakan ia tidak melakukan apapun. Kesal dengan sikap lelaki di belakangnya, Mukuro menyeringai miris sebelum mengeluarkan trident dari udara kosong.

"Kurasa kita sudah berkomitmen agar tidak bertarung sampai aku pulih total, Kyouya-_**kun**_."

Yang berambut hitam mengangkat bahunya. Raut wajahnya tetap datar sekalipun Mukuro mengganggunya dengan embel-embel menjijikkan di belakang namanya. "Aku tidak mengajakmu bertarung."

"..K..Kufufu.. Tindakanmu tadi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dianggap sebagai tantangan bertarung, Kyouya."

"Aku tidak menolak kalau kau mau." Hibari menyeringai—walaupun seringainya tidak seseram Mukuro—dan menarik tonfanya entah dari mana.

Dalam sedetik kedua lelaki itu sudah melesat dari tempatnya berdiri, saling menerjang ke satu titik di mana mereka bertemu, dan—oh, dihentikan oleh keberadaan Decimo yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Kedua tangan Tsuna yang direntangkan membuat Hibari dan Mukuro langsung berhenti tepat di depan telapak tangan Tsuna—yang dalam keadaan HDW itu.

_De javu._

"Hentikan." Dengan suara serius, memandang bergantian _Guardian Cloud_ dan _Mist_nya itu. "Aku tidak mau dengar alasan. Kalian berdua, jaga Shino selama seminggu. Tidak ada perkelahian, aku ingin kalian rukun saat aku kembali."

Baik Mukuro maupun Hibari tahu betapa berbahayanya Tsuna sekarang. Walaupun mereka yakin ia tidak akan tega membunuh mereka berdua, tapi Tsuna dalam keadaan seperti ini dapat melakukan apapun untuk membuat mereka menuruti perintahnya. Dan Hibari tidak menganggap remeh Tsuna dalam HDW.

Tsuna menarik tangannya, kembali menatap bergantian kedua orang rival itu. "Aku akan menempatkan kalian di apartemen khusus. _Flame_ dan ilusi tidak bisa digunakan." Ia kemudian melirik sekilas pada Hibari. "Dan tidak boleh membawa senjata."

Tidak mempedulikan tatapan protes dari kedua orang itu, Tsuna berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, mempersilahkan mereka untuk meninggalkan ruangan. "Kalian boleh keluar."

Detik itu juga, baik Mukuro dan Hibari merasa seminggu nanti akan menjadi hari-hari terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Dan mereka berdua tahu jelas, bahwa mengasuh balita bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Apalagi dilakukan oleh kedua orang yang—uh, seperti mereka.

- oOo -

Rokudou Mukuro memandang hampa sebuah ruangan apartemen yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu besar itu. Sejauh mata memandang ia hanya mendapati ruangan kecil dengan beberapa sofa dan televisi layar lebar di depannya. Dibatasi dengan tembok yang setengah ke atasnya merupakan kaca, ia dapat melihat tempat tidur lebar yang langsung bersebelahan dengan kaca jendela besar di mana bisa dilihat keseluruhan kota dari sana.

Menolehkan mata ke sebelah kanan, sebuah dapur kecil di sana. Kabinet, kulkas dua pintu, wastafel dan meja makan minimalis dalam sebuah ruang berukuran 2x3 meter saja. Dan di sebelah utara dapur terdapat pintu yang Mukuro yakin itu adalah kamar mandi.

Yang benar saja—

—apartemen yang menurutnya kecil begini untuk dua orang dewasa dan seorang balita?

Mukuro mencolek-colek bahu Tsuna dengan ujung telunjuknya. "Kau yakin, ini—tempatnya, Vongola?"

Mengangguk, Tsuna berjalan ke dalam, membuka lemari pakaian yang di dalamnya sudah berisi pakaian Hibari, Mukuro, dan Shino anaknya untuk seminggu. Ia juga membuka kulkas dan kabinet di dapur untuk menunjukkan persediaan makanan selama seminggu yang sudah tersedia di sana, sehingga Hibari dan Mukuro tidak perlu pergi ke luar apartemen untuk membeli makanan.

Ia benar-benar serius.

Kalau saja, kalau saja bisa, mungkin Hibari sudah membengkokkan tonfanya saking kesalnya atas _misi_ yang harus ia terima kali ini. Sayangnya, tonfanya pun disita oleh Tsuna. Dan bahkan boxnya juga. Sekarang ia tidak akan bertemu Roll untuk seminggu. Bayangkan betapa beratnya hal itu baginya. Seminggu tanpa Roll? Ia akan kehabisan _moe moe no chikara_-nya. Dan sekarang hanya ada Hibird untuk menghiburnya.

Ini mimpi buruk.

Hal yang sama berlaku pada Mukuro. Seminggu bersama Hibari Kyouya di sebuah apartemen sempit namun mewah—oh iya, ditambah seorang balita yang pastinya akan merepotkan. Ayolah, ia tidak terbiasa dengan anak-anak. Dan ia yakin Hibari juga bukan seorang yang bisa mengasuh anak.

Dan hal lain yang membuat Mukuro menepukkan telapak tangannya ke muka adalah kenyataan bahwa hanya ada satu kamar dan SATU tempat tidur di sana. Tunggu tunggu, ia bisa tidur di sofaaa—kecil? EH? Dan kenapa sofa di ruang TV itu hanya ada sofa kecil yang hanya muat satu orang? Mana bisa ia tidur di sana. Mau tulang belakangnya sakit-sakit saat bangun tidur? Bisa-bisa ia terkena encok (mungkin).

Dan intinya—hanya ada satu tempat tidur yang sudah sengaja dibuat untuk ditiduri mereka bertiga?

Mukuro menepukkan telapak tangannya ke muka lagi. Atau bahasa terkenalnya ber-_facepalm_ ria.

YANG BENAR SAJA. MASAK IA MAU TIDUR SATU KASUR DENGAN HIBARI KYOUYA? _(FUU)_

_"ASDFGKUFUHJKLASDKUFUF."_

...

...Mukuro? Sehat?

Mendengar suara (atau tepatnya kata-kata) tidak jelas yang berasal dari Mukuro, Tsuna yang sedang mengecek kamar mandi menolehkan kepalanya ke luar. Menatap Mukuro dengan bingung dan sedikit keringat menetes di dahi. "Kau bilang apa, Mukuro?"

"Oya. Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan." Mukuro menggeleng mantap. Ia yakin yang tadi ia ucapkan bukan atas kesengajaan. Itu hanya reflek kok, reflek tiba-tiba (mungkin).

Dan Hibari hanya menatap calon teman seperjuangannya selama seminggu itu dengan tatapan _wtf._ Seakan berkata, _'Mukuro, kau sudah minum obat?'_ atau sejenisnya. Ia sudah tahu hanya ada satu kasur di sana. Tapi ia menahan raut wajahnya tetap datar. Yang jelas, ia tidak akan membiarkan rivalnya itu berada di atas satu kasur dengannya, apapun caranya.

Selesai mengecek seluruh ruangan, Tsuna kemudian berjalan ke hadapan mereka berdua. Ia dapat melihat kesuraman di wajah Mukuro dan tampang sok keren feat sok datar Hibari, membuatnya sedikit tersenyum geli. Hal ini sebenarnya sudah ingin ia lakukan dari dulu, menyatukan Hibari dan Mukuro dalam satu ruangan sehingga membuat keduanya lebih akrab. Dan tentunya, tanpa darah dan pertarungan.

Tersenyum semanis mungkin, ia menepuk bahu kedua orang itu sambil berlalu di antara mereka. "Aku titip Shino pada kalian, ya. Hibari-san, Mukuro. Ia sedang tertidur di kasur sana." ujarnya, seraya melangkah melewati pintu geser apartemen—yang sedetik setelahnya langsung tertutup rapat. Pintu itu tidak dapat dibuka dengan apapun jika bukan dengan _flame sky_ milik Tsuna. Ini...

Hening.

Dan mereka berdua masih berdiri di depan pintu tanpa pergerakan sedikitpun.

Seminggu tanpa bertarung.

Seminggu tanpa melihat Roll.

Seminggu mengasuh balita.

Seminggu tanpa keluar ruangan.

Dan lebih parahnya—

"Rokudo Mukuro.."

—seminggu terkurung dengan rival abadinya.

"..ayo bertarung. Tangan kosong."

.

.

.

"Kufufu... Boleh."

Karena mereka tahu, aturan itu dibuat untuk dilanggar, bukan?

* * *

><p><strong>: Tsuzuku :<strong>

* * *

><p>Yosh! Halo halo 8D <em>#telat<em>

Ini rencananya bakal dijadiin multichap, tapi tiap chapternya pendek, ga sepanjang HiMW. Cuma 1000-2000 kata aja. Sengaja gitu, biar updatenya cepet. Yaahh target saya sih dua minggu sekali Q^Q Semoga kecapai deh QAQ

Btw, ada poll di profile saya. Vote ya XD

Jaa~ Sampai ketemu chapter depan 8Dbd Makasih yang udah baca ^^ Eto... Review, Milady? ;3_ *senyum cling cling ganteng* *didepak*_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **..krik? Makasih banyak semua yang udah baca dan review di chapter prolog(?) kemarin ^^ Nah~ Selamat baca chapter satunya 8D Are—tapi mau pajang(?) balesan ripiw dulunya. Silahkan skip aja kukuku. Soalnya saya ga sempet bales lewat PM gegara FFn error mulu, jadi sekalian di sini aja deh. _*ditendang_*

* * *

><p><strong>Sad Ending Lover <strong>Iya~ Tadaima. Setelah bulan kemarin wb total ;w; Ara~ Tentunya, soalnya saya ga bisa nulis selain mereka orz _*ambil boneka 6918-nya*_ Hee makasih X"D Baguslah kalau gitu. Ja—udah cukup kilat kah? XD Thx for review~

**Suzuru Seiyo** Kukuku.. _*tendang2 webe*_ Pfftt.. Iya, Tsuna gitu lho ruangannya tahan gempa pula. Yep~! Seminggu yang bahagia kukuku. Updated 8D Thx for ripiw~

**bhiblu21** Hohohohohoho~! _*logat santa*_ Jangan gilaaa _*tarik2 Cath* _ Oya. Kira-kira gimana, ya? Wokeh~ Semoga kesampaian 2 minggu sekali. Thx ripiwnya XD

**Nyasararu**—**KiReiKi Flaurenoct **_(eh? bener ngga?)_ Kukuku~ Saya setuju. E-Eh? Jadi... Di lantai dong tidurnya?_ *ngakak bayangin pada tidur di lantai*_ Yak~ Updated. Makasih reviewnya XD

**Hikari Kou Minami** Nuhuhu akhirnya ya.. _*tendangin webe* _Itu karena Tsuna percaya ohohohoh. Yep. Ini lanjutannya XD Semoga kesampaian dua minggu sekali. Yosh~ Thx reviewnya XD

**J.J psycho **Whoa. But it's suprised me that you can read my fanfic XD; Well, Shino is just like any normal toddler(?) has browny hair (because both of his parents have brown hair lol) and light brown eyes. Thank you for the review :3 And here is the second chapter~ _(the single bed issue will shown on the next chap~)_

**Hyuuzu** LOL ide random ahaha. Yak, sankyuu XD Ini dia chapter selanjutnya. Semoga bisa nyampe ya, dua minggu sekali.. Makasih ripiwnya :D

**Vocallone **Ahahah XD; Hati-hati tar dikira orang gila. _*shot* _Makaaaasih. Ini dia chap duanya. Thx reviewmu~

**Heartless Lotus **Ahah. Hibari apapun jadi, yang penting bisa bertarung sama Muku tercinta(?). Hint 1869? Wokeh. Biarkan Mukuro mengalah kali-kali. Kekekeke. Makasih buat ripiwnya~

**Eszett del Roya **Kaasaaaan~ Reviewmu selalu membuat hariku(?) #salahbahasa _Cough_ maksudnya review Kaasan selalu bikin semangat lagi ^^ Makasih. Semoga makin berkembang _#halah_ Ara. Iya, mereka bukan kekasih. Soalnya lagi latihan bikin yang IC, tapi romancenya pasti berkembang kok. Thanks reviewnya, Kaasan ^o^

**quan 'Titanium **Kiririn? _*shot*_ Yay~ Makasih reviewnya XD Saya juga suka...emang lagi mau ngubah sifat Muku di tiap fanfic, biar lebih IC. Semoga berhasil \o

* * *

><p>— <strong>Baby Daycare <strong>—

* * *

><p><strong>- First Day -<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ditulis oleh <em>_**hibalicious**_

_Pen-tidak-klaim-an? __**KHR**__ punya __**Amano Akira-sensei**_

_Hint pasangan__** 6918. **__Atau kemungkinan jadi __**1869. **_

_Hati hati dengan __**kemungkinan OOC dan typo, BL, OC (**__2795's child__**)**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Jadi—"

Vongola Decimo berumur 25 tahun itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memandangi dua sosok yang saling memegang kerah satu sama lain. Yang berambut hitam mendorong yang lainnya ke tembok, wajah mereka bisa dibilang dekat, sangat dekat. Kedua orang itu lantas memandang balik sepasang iris karamel sang Decimo yang menampakkan sorot mata penuh kesuraman.

"—aku hanya bermaksud membawa barang yang tertinggal. Dan, uh, kalian—" Tsuna berhenti sejenak untuk berdeham sambil melirik ke langit-langit, sedang mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengumpamakan apa yang mereka lakukan dalam posisi seperti itu. Siapapun yang menjadi Tsuna saat ini, ia pasti sedang memikirkan hal '_itu'_. Oke, terutama fakta bahwa Mukurolah yang terdorong ke tembok.

Tunggu, bukan itu masalahnya.

Yang berambut hitam segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Mukuro ketika menyadari apa yang Tsuna pikirkan. Ia melepaskan kerah Mukuro dengan kasar, mengelap tangannya ke celana. "Kau salah pah—"

"Hibari-san."

_Jeh_, terpotong.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau gosip nomor delapan tentang kau dan Mukuro itu benar, tapi—_eto_.. Bisakah untuk tidak melakukan hal '_itu'_ selama seminggu? Kau tahu, ada...Shino." ucap Tsuna dengan sedikit ragu, tanpa mengetahui aura gelap kasat mata sudah muncul di sekitar Hibari.

Butuh satu detik bagi Tsuna untuk menyadari aura mistis itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum miris dan tertawa kaku sambil meletakkan kardus yang lumayan besar di depan pintu. Dan dengan kecepatan kilat, langsung bergerak mundur, menutup pintu apartemen sebelum Hibari benar-benar menghajarnya.

...

Dan mood Hibari turun drastis karenanya.

Moodnya memang sudah jelek hari ini. Apalagi ditambah cuapan Tsuna tadi. Membuatnya malas melakukan apapun, termasuk bertarung dengan rivalnya itu. Jadi, ia memutuskan mengabaikan Mukuro yang sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Dan mengambil langkah malas ke arah kamar—

"..."

—hanya untuk menemukan balita berambut coklat muda tertidur pulas di tengah kasur.

Hibari memasang tampang kesal dan kembali lagi ke ruang televisi. Wajah bingung Mukuro yang sedang duduk santai di atas sofa menyambutnya, lelaki Itali itu terlihat tengah membolak-balikkan channel tv tanpa memandang ke arah tv itu sendiri.

"Tidak jadi tidur?" tanya ilusionis itu se_ramah_ mungkin. Berhati-hati terhadap mood Hibari yang sedang buruk.

Dan yang ditanya menunjuk ke arah kamar.

"Ada herbivora."

...

_YA IYALAH._

Mukuro memilih kembali menatap televisi yang menayangkan acara tidak jelas daripada membalas jawaban Hibari. Bisa-bisa ia membuat mood mantan prefek itu semakin parah. Lebih baik pura-pura menonton sambil memasang tampang _cool_. Ia akan menghindari berbicara dengan Hibari hari ini.

Sayangnya, itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena—

"Oi. Lakukan sesuatu. Membosankan."

—Hibari mendadak memasuki mode bossy!Hiba?

Menoleh dengan senyum miris terpasang, Mukuro menyaut. "Oh. Apa yang ingin anda lakukan, _master_?" Dengan penekanan di ujung kalimat.

Hibari menoleh dengan tatapan bosan. Ia tahu si ilusionis ini sedang bermain-main dan tidak benar-benar akan melakukan perintahnya. Lalu ia berpikir, apa salahnya kalau dibalas dengan yang _main-main_ juga? Toh apapun yang ia suruh—mau serius atau tidak, Mukuro tidak akan melakukannya.

Dan ini dia, Hibari mengangkat bahunya, memasang tampang tidak peduli sambil mengibaskan tangannya, gestur memerintah. "Entah. _Striptease, _samba, atau apapun."

_WHATHEFU—_

Urat kemarahan kasat mata tampak di kepala Mukuro. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tersenyuuuum miris seseram mungkin. "Maaf, anda bilang apa?"

"Kubilang aku ingin beefburger spesial dengan daging sapi khusus dari peternakan di Denmark dan dipanggang dengan bumbu asli Albania. Pakai roti Swedia, tanpa mayonaise dan keju."

"...Kurasa yang sebelumnya bukan itu, _master_."

"Nah itu kau tahu. Sekarang lakukan."

"..."

Mukuro benar-benar ingin memegang tridentnya saat ini juga.

Menghela nafas sambil memindahkan channelnya, ia bersandar ke sofa, mencari posisi nyaman. Sudah, ia tidak mau melanjutkan _permainan_ kecilnya itu, toh kalau pada ujungnya malah ia yang dipermainkan. Sekarang giliran Mukuro yang memasang tampang kesal, membolak-balikkan channel yang jumlahnya ratusan itu.

Dan ia sadar, enam hari ke depan akan berjalan seperti ini; membosankan. Ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai di ruang tv, memindah-mindah channel tv atau membaca koran, seperti seorang pensiunan yang tidak ada kerjaan. Rasanya saat-saat berada di Vendicare lebih baik. Setidaknya ia bisa keluar melihat dunia dengan bantuan Chrome-nya. Sayangnya, akses bertelepati ria dengan Chrome diputus. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menghubungi gadis itu maupun menggunakan ilusi. Tsk, dasar Vongola dan gedung berteknologi tingginya.

Curi-curi pandang, ia melirik pada Hibari dari ujung matanya. Mendapati lelaki itu memasang tampang yang sama dengannya, menatap datar layar LCD televisi.

Benar-benar suasana yang kaku.

Dan suasana yang _krik_ ini terus berlangsung sampai salah satu menyadari ini sudah jam makan siang. Hibari beranjak dari sofa, berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Ia membuka kabinet, dan menemui banyak persediaan makanan kecil. Ia melirik ke dalam kulkas, mendapati banyak stok bahan makanan.

...

Si Tsunayoshi itu benar-benar menyiapkan segalanya.

Tapi satu kesalahan Tsunayoshi adalah; ia tidak menyiapkan makanan _jadi_. Ayolah, Hibari bukan tipe orang yang repot mau memasak. Karena biasanya setiap makan malam, pagi maupun siang, makanan sudah tersedia. Tepatnya disediakan oleh Kusakabe maupun pelayan yang lain.

Mendecak kesal, ia mengambil panci, meletakkannya di atas kompor. Tunggu, memangnya ia mau masak apa?

Manaiatahu.

Dan ia masih berdiri di depan kompor selama beberapa menit. Tidak tahu mau memasak apa. Dan kalaupun mau, ia—ehm, jujur saja, tidak tahu cara memasaknya. Oke, salahkan Hibari dan kebiasaan dilayaninya.

"Oya oya. Jangan bilang seorang Hibari Kyouya tidak bisa memasak?" Dengan ekspresi kaget yang didramatisasi.

Membuat sang Skylark menatap tajam Mukuro.

Ia tidak marah—karena memang benar. Hanya kesal kok, kesal. Mungkin. Jelasnya, ia langsung menghantamkan panci di tangan ke wajah Mukuro. Yang sayangnya dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh ilusionis itu.

"Kufufu. Mau kumasakkan sesuatu, hm?" tawar Mukuro dengan _tulus_. Yah—walaupun ada kemungkinan _tulus_nya Mukuro dengan _tulus_ di kamus biasa berbeda. Tapi siapa peduli. Ia melangkah ke sebelah Hibari, memandangi peralatan dapur yang ada di sekitar. Yang ternyata—_woah_, lengkap. "Kau tahu, mungkin aku bisa memasakkan makanan Itali. Kufu~"

"Masa bodoh."

..._Fsyuu_.

Mukuro mendecak, "Yah, itu lebih baik daripada yang tidak bisa sama sekali." cibirnya sambil membuka-buka kabinet di atas kompor, mencari beberapa bahan makanan.

Dan Hibari memberungut.

Sampai mereka menyadari, suara tangisan samar terdengar dari arah kamar. Kedua guardian itu saling memandangi dengan tatapan datar. Tapi keduanya seakan mengatakan _'Urusi bocah itu' _di pandangan masing-masing. Dan tentu saja, tidak satupun dari mereka yang mau. Ayolah, mereka bukan tipe orang yang akrab dengan anak-anak.

"Aku memasak, kau urusi dia."

Mukuro menunjuk ke arah kamar.

"Kau bodoh? Aku bisa _membunuhnya_ tanpa senggaja."

Hibari mengerutkan alisnya.

Dan tangisan terdengar semakin keras.

Sang mantan prefek mendengus kesal sambil berbalik menuju kamar, sedang menyiapkan mental dan menahan kesabaran untuk menghadapi lawan terkuat seminggu ini; seorang balita berumur tiga tahun bernama Sawada Shino. Dan ia bersumpah, jika makanan yang Mukuro masak tidak enak, ia akan menghajar lelaki itu.

Menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu, Hibari mendapati sosok mungil yang tengah duduk di tengah kasur, dengan mata sembab dan pipi basah. Tunggu, ia sudah menangis sejak tadi? Dan—oke, entah sudah berapa lama juga, Hibari tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tapi anak itu terlihat berhenti menangis ketika Hibari memasuki kamar, duduk di ujung kasur dengan tampang datar.

"Jangan menangis."

...

O—Oi, Hibari Kyouya, yang seperti itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada balita berumur tiga tahun. Yang ada, bocah itu jadi ketakutan melihat _death glare_-nya. Dan tentu saja, air mata kembali membendungi mata dan menetes di pipi bulat anak itu. Rengekan terdengar semakin keras.

Dan Hibari menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

"B... Baba.. Oosan.. Habubuu.. Huu.."

Ada yang punya kamus balita?

Oke, tidak ada. Dan Hibari tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan kecuali duduk di sana sambil memandangi balita yang tengah menangis, sebuah perbuatan yang tidak patut ditiru orang tua manapun. Masalahnya, biasanya orang-orang langsung diam jika _dihadiahi_ tatapan maut darinya. Tapi sepertinya _hadiah_ itu tidak mempan pada anak kecil. Yang ada malah memperparah keadaan.

Menghela nafas (lagi), Hibari mengulurkan tangannya. Terhenti sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan dan menepuk pelan kepala anak laki-laki tersebut. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Hibari berusaha menghaluskan tatapannya, juga melekukkan sedikit senyum di bibirnya—walaupun dipaksakan, tapi yah, namanya juga usaha.

Dan—hei, tangisannya terdengar mereda, dan mata coklat muda anak itu terbuka, dengan ragu menatap balik kedua iris biru pucat milik Hibari. _Cloud Guardian_ itu berusaha menjaga raut wajahnya sampai anak itu benar-benar tenang. Bagusnya, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat yang bernama Shino tersebut mengelap pipinya sendiri.

Merasa balita itu sudah tenang, Hibari memutuskan untuk keluar—sampai Shino mengangkat tangannya ke arah Hibari. Lelaki berambut hitam itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap balik orb coklat muda milik anak tersebut.

Yang langsung membuat Shino melebarkan senyuman, kemudian menunjuk ke arah lelaki yang jelas lebih tinggi itu.

"Papa!"

_...Apa?_

- oOo -

Mukuro melenggang meletakkan _macaroni schotel_ yang masih panas itu dari oven ke atas piring di meja. Ia tidak yakin Hibari suka makanan yang seperti ini atau tidak. Tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli sih, toh ia yang sedang menginginkannya. Dan ia tahu, Hibari tidak bisa menolak. Kecuali kalau yang bersangkutan mau memasak sendiri sih, silahkan saja.

Lelaki berambut biru itu menyiapkan _macaroni schotel_ mereka di meja, kemudian menuangkan kopi ke gelas masing-masing. Dan ketika ia menyadari—kenapa ia malah terlihat seperti seorang pembantu? Tinggal menggunakan apron saja, dan _voila_, jadilah meido!Mukuro.

...Krik.

Menghilangkan pikiran tidak jelas tadi dari kepala, Mukuro memutuskan mengintip ke kamar. Entah kenapa rasanya Hibari lama juga berada di sana. Mukuro curiga Hibari tidak sengaja membunuh anak itu dan sedang berusaha menyembunyikan mayatnya di suatu tempat. _Hidih_, kalau benar terjadi, ia akan segera keluar dari tempat ini bagaimanapun caranya—takut-takut malah ia yang dituduh sebagai pelaku. _Cuih_, mana mau dikurung lagi di penjara akuarium itu?

Eh tapi—

Mengintip ke dalam dari bingkai pintu, pemandangan yang ia dapati jauh lebih mengagetkan daripada mendapati mayat balita tersebut tergeletak di lantai. Oke—ia salah besar. Sosok Hibari dengan boneka beruang di tangan kanan dan _action figure_ di tangan kiri sambil menggerakkan keduanya pada balita di hadapannya lebih membuat Mukuro shock daripada perkiraannya yang sebelumnya.

"Kyouya... Kau.."

Sang pemilik nama terhentak, langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dengan wajah suram yang seakan berkata, _'Tidak, bukan saya pelakunya!'_ begitu, seperti kriminal yang tertangkap basah. Hibari terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan kaku. Ia—sangat—tidak terima jika rivalnya itu mengira dirinya sengaja memainkan benda kedua benda di tangan. Ini bukan keinginannya, ini—terpaksa.

Sementara balita berambut coklat itu menoleh dengan wajah tanpa dosa ke arah Mukuro. Entah kenapa langsung tersenyum lebar, menunjuk riang lelaki berambut biru panjang itu.

"Mama!"

_...EH?_

* * *

><p><strong>: Tsuzuku :<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*sungkemin Mukuro-sama*<em>

Gyahahaha suruh siapa rambut ente dipanjangin gitu heh? Kan kayak cewek tahuk! Sini ane gantengin lagi ente 8{ _*kejar Mukuro-sama pake gunting*_

Ehm—_cough_. Why hello _milady_~ XD Akhirnya kesampaian juga update orz;; Semoga chapter depan ga macet ya Q^Q

Omong-omong... Mind to review? 8"D #lha


	3. Chapter 3

— **Baby Daycare **—

* * *

><p><strong>- Not Your Mommy -<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ditulis oleh <em>_**hibalicious**_

_Pen-tidak-klaim-an? __**KHR**__ punya __**Amano Akira-sensei**_

_Hint pasangan__** 6918. **__Atau kemungkinan jadi __**1869. **_

_Hati hati dengan __**kemungkinan OOC dan typo, BL, OC (**__2795's child__**)**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Mama!"

Sepintas bayangan Mukuro mengenakan apron dengan rambut digerai dan tambahan organ di dada melintas di pikiran Hibari Kyouya. Hanya satu detik, tapi itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat lelaki Jepang itu tersedak dan segera menutup mulutnya, menjaga raut wajahnya agar tetap datar.

Mukuro menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hibari, dan langsung memasang tampang masam. Seorang balita menyebutnya _mama_ dan rivalnya mengolok-olok secara tidak langsung. Andai ada trident di tangannya sekarang, ia akan—

"Mamaaa?"

—tersedak juga.

"K-Kufu... Aku bukan ibumu, Vongola muda." Suaranya terdengar berbahaya, tidak memberikan pengecualian pada siapapun untuk menggunakan nada mengancam seperti itu. Ia menggulirkan bola matanya ke balita itu, melemparkan tatapan yang seakan berkata '_panggil seperti itu lagi dan hidupmu berakhir'_ begitu.

—Yang ternyata membuat air mata membendung lagi di mata anak itu.

Hibari mengurut keningnya, menghela nafas kesal. Usahanya mendiamkan anak itu sia-sia saja dirusak oleh rivalnya. Tidak ada yang tahu butuh usaha keras bagi Hibari untuk bisa mendiamkan seorang balita yang menangis. Yang barusan saja ia sudah sekuat tenaga merusak karakternya.

"Tsk. Lihat apa perbuatanmu..."

Ia menggendong Shiino, mengayun pelan anak dalam gendongannya itu. Ah—siapa sangka seorang Hibari Kyouya bisa bersikap seperti ini pada anak-anak? Yang tentunya, membuat Mukuro mengerjap heran melihat sisi lain mantan prefek itu. Sepintas Mukuro membayangkan Hibari dengan rambut panjang sedang menyu—

TUNGGU. Kenapa sekarang malah dia yang berpikiran aneh? Mukuro menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga.

Sementara, tangis Shino tidak kunjung berhenti, membuat Hibari kesal. Ia mendecak, tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan. Diberi boneka tidak mempan, diayun pelan tidak pengaruh. Kalau bisa ia ingin menjejalkan kain ke mulut anak itu agar berhenti menangis, tapi Hibari tidak bodoh, dan ia tahu perbuatan seperti itu akan menyebabkannya berakhir di penjara air (mungkin, setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan).

Melihat ekspresi kesal Hibari, Mukuro sadar bahwa kesabaran Cloud Guardian itu akan habis. Sedikit lagi saja, ia tidak akan kaget jika nantinya akan ada berita _'Guardian Vongola Membunuh Anak Bosnya'_ begitu. Kalau benar akan terjadi, ia juga pasti akan terlibat. Dan daripada dipenjara lagi, ia memilih untuk melangkah ke hadapan Hibari, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Biar aku coba menenangkannya."

_Gulp_. Karena ia juga tidak yakin bisa.

Hibari memandang Mukuro dengan tatapan '_Kenapa tidak dari tadi'-_nya. Memberikan Shino ke gendongan Mukuro, yang terlihat melingkarkan tangan di tubuh anak itu dengan hati-hati. Hibari beranjak dari kasur, meregangkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke luar kamar—sampai ketika di depan pintu, ia tidak mendengar tangisan anak itu lagi.

Dan ia segera berbalik, menatap horor balita yang tengah tertawa di gendongan Mukuro itu.

TUNGGU. Beberapa detik lalu anak itu menangis, kan. Kenapa—bisa secepat itu berhenti tangisannya coba?

Ia melangkah lagi ke dalam kamar, memandang heran Shino yang sedang mengangkat tangannya, menggapai-gapai wajah Mukuro. Serius, anak itu tidak terlihat habis menangis.

Hibari mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Oya?" Mengangkat sebelah alis. "Aku belum melakukan apapun, Kyouya."

Tidak percaya apa yang Mukuro katakan, Hibari memandangi lagi anak itu. Memastikan apakah itu ilusi Mukuro atau bukan. Tapi bukankah ruangan ini anti-ilusi? Dan kalaupun itu ilusi Mukuro, Hibari bisa melihatnya. Ia sudah ahli dalam melihat ilusi, terutama milik Mukuro.

"Coba kugendong." Hibari menjulurkan tangannya, dan Mukuro pun, dengan wajah bingung, mengalihkan Shino ke tangan Hibari.

Tidak sampai satu detik, tangis anak itu pecah lagi. Tepat ketika Hibari menggendongnya.

"Uuu.. Baba...buu... Hauuu..."

"..."

Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam, ia menyerahkan anak itu ke gendongan Mukuro lagi. Dan begitu Mukuro menggendongnya, Shino diam. Air matanya berhenti mengalir dan bibirnya berhenti bergetar. Wajahnya mendadak berseri kembali, menggapai-gapai rambut biru Mukuro.

D—DISKRIMINASI.

Memasang tampang super kesal, Hibari mendengus dan meninggalkan kamar. Apa itu. Mukuro bahkan belum melakukan apapun untuk menenangkan anak itu. Sementara ia sendiri yang tadi sudah bersusah payah membuang kekerenannya dengan memainkan boneka malah diperlakukan begitu oleh seorang anak berumur tiga tahun. Tidak adil. Tapi—siapa peduli. Herbivora berkumpul dengan herbivora. Ia yang karnivora memang levelnya lebih tinggi daripada mereka.

Hibari menarik kursi di meja dapur dengan kasar, mengambil _macaroni schotel _yang tersaji di atas meja. Ia menyendoknya, melumat makanan itu sampai menyadari bahwa rasanya lumayan juga. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa rivalnya itu bisa memasak. Dan masakannya bisa dimakan pula.

Tidak lama, Mukuro ikut duduk. Tersenyum kemenangan sambil menyendok _macaroni schotel-_nya. Ia melirik pada Hibari, dan pandangan mereka bertemu, sampai lelaki berambut hitam itu memutar bola matanya ke arah lain. Mukuro menyenandungkan tawa khasnya.

"Aku sudah menidurinya."

A—AMBIGU.

Mata Hibari memicing ketika mendengar kata yang agak—kurang pas terlontar dari bibir Mukuro.

"Oya, maksudku, anak itu sudah tertidur."

"..."

- oOo -

Sore hari, Hibari sedang mencuci piring dan Mukuro memindah-mindah channel TV ketika tangisan pelan terdengar dari kamar. Reflek mereka berpandangan, dengan tatapan '_Kau urusi dia.' _lagi seperti biasa.

"Kau Kyouya. Aku sibuk—"

"Anak itu membenciku." sanggahnya, kembali fokus ke noda di piring yang sedang ia bersihkan.

Mukuro menghela nafas dan beranjak dari sofa, melangkah malas ke kamar. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia keluar, mencolek bahu Hibari, dibalas dengan _death glare_ khasnya.

"Dia... Kau tahu, celananya—"

Hibari mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ayolah. Aku tidak mau mengganti—itu, yang ia pakai di bawah itu." Mukuro menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hibari mengangkat alisnya dengan wajah kesal, "Apa maksudmu?"

Mendecak, Mukuro menarik tangan Hibari, menggiring lelaki Jepang itu ke kamar—hanya untuk mendapati balita yang terlentang di tengah kasur, tidak memakai baju. Hibari memicingkan matanya ke Mukuro.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..."

Menyadari apa yang Hibari pikirkan, ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Apapun yang kau pikirkan, bukan itu, Kyouya. Tsk. Lihat, itu—yang ia pakai. Kurasa harus diganti.."

Melirik apa yang ditunjuk Mukuro, Hibari mengerutkan alisnya lagi. "Popok? Aku tidak sudi..." Dan ia berjalan keluar kamar—sampai Mukuro menarik tangannya.

"Apapun kulakukan asal bukan itu Kyouya." Ia menatap Hibari suram.

Membalas dengan tatapan datar, "Masa bodoh... Kau _ibu_nya, kan..."

Mukuro mempererat cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan Hibari, hampir meremasnya. Ia benar-benar serius. Lebih baik membersihkan rumah atau memasak daripada harus melakukan hal yang satu itu. "Kyouya."

Tangisan kembali terdengar. Hibari menarik tangannya secara paksa dari pegangan Mukuro. "Kau berhutang padaku, Ilusionis."

Dan Mukuro tersenyum lega ketika Hibari mengambil popok dari lemari. Tapi senyumnya pudar ketika Shino menangis begitu Hibari mendekatinya. Dan sang skylark memandang suram Mukuro, menyodorkan popok padanya.

"Kau."

"K... Kufufu... Apapun asal jangan itu Kyouya."

Tidak mendengar protesan Mukuro, Hibari menarik tangan ilusionis itu, menyerahkan popok padanya. "Kau lepas popok yang ia pakai. Bersihkan ia dengan tisu basah dan pakaikan lagi popok itu." jelas Hibari, menunjuk pada barang-barang yang dibutuhkan sebelum beranjak keluar kamar tanpa peduli ratapan Mukuro.

Sementara Mukuro memandang horor popok di tangannya, balita di kasur itu tersenyum lebar. "Mamaa..."

Mukuro bersumpah akan mengambil alih tubuh Tsunayoshi ketika mereka pulang nanti..

—mungkin.

- oOo -

Hibari membuka matanya, dan menguap lebar ketika mendapati jarum jam pendek sudah menuju angka tujuh. Whoa—ia sudah tertidur selama dua jam lebih, di sofa. Tentunya, membuat punggunya sedikit tidak nyaman. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya, dan menyadari Mukuro tengah duduk di sofa sebelahnya, dengan balita anak Tsunayoshi di pangkuan.

Hibari memandang datar kedua orang itu.

Merasa dua mata mengawasinya, Mukuro menoleh ke arah Hibari—yang langsung memutar bola mata ke TV. "Oya. Kau sudah bangun, Kyouya. Kufufu.."

"Hn."

Bola matanya tidak beralih dari TV ketika Mukuro beranjak dari kursi, mendudukkan Shino di atas sofa yang tadi ia tempati. "Kalau begitu aku mandi duluan Kyouya. Kutitip anak ini." Dan ia pun melenggang ke kamar mandi.

Mukuro membuka pintu kamar mandi—dan alisnya terangkat ketika melihat ruangan di depannya. Ini, kamar mandi ini bahkan lebih besar dari dapur ataupun kamar. Mungkin ukurannya lebih dari 6x6 meter. Di ujung sana ia dapat melihat ofuro seperti di onsen. Dan interior kamar mandinya sendiri memang seperti onsen saja. Mengangkat bahunya, ia menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Sementara Hibari memandang datar acara lawak di TV yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Bosan, pikirnya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk tidur lagi sambil menunggu Mukuro selesai mandi

.

.

.

"—ya."

"Kyou..."

"... Kyouya."

Kelopak mata Hibari terangkat ketika ia merasakan tepukan di pundak. Ia mendongak ke atas, mendapati Mukuro memandang balik padanya. Rambutnya tergerai dan basah, sementara rambut bagian depannya yang di sebelah kanan diselipkan ke belakang telinga. Membuat ia sedikit—berbeda. Dan Hibari segera menegakkan tubuhnya, mengumpulkan kesadarannya lagi untuk bergerak ke kamar mandi.

"Kufufu... Kau benar-benar tukang tidur, Hibari Kyouya..."

Yang berambut biru panjang bercuap seraya melangkah ke dapur, menyiapkan sesuatu untuk makan malam. Ia sendiri sebenarnya heran, kenapa jadi ia yang masak lagi? Tapi daripada kelaparan atau keracunan makanan yang dibuat oleh rivalnya, lebih baik ia memasak sendiri.

- oOo -

Mereka baru selesai makan malam ketika telepon di ruang TV berdering. Hibari mengambil inisiatif mengangkat teleponnya, sementara Mukuro masih menyuapi Shino makanan bayi. Tentu saja, karena anak itu menolak untuk disuapi oleh Hibari. Baru saja didekati ia sudah terlihat akan menangis. Mukuro sendiri heran, apakah tatapan Hibari begitu seramnya?

Dan Mukuro juga heran kenapa ia yang jelas-jelas pembunuh tidak terlihat lebih seram di mata anak itu.

Hibari kembali ke dapur dan bersandar di kabinet, melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Tsunayoshi bilang buka lemari geser di kamar." ujarnya, kemudian menunjuk ke arah Shino. "Ada sesuatu miliknya."

.

.

.

Dan kedua orang itu memandang benda di hadapan mereka, dengan tatapan datar. Sebuah tempat tidur bayi dengan mainan menggantung di atasnya baru saja mereka keluarkan dari lemari geser, seperti yang Tsuna perintahkan.

Jadi—Decimo itu sudah tahu bahwa jika anaknya tidur satu kasur dengan mereka itu tidak akan aman, dan menyiapkan tempat tidur bayi ini. Terus—

Hibari memandang ke belakang, tepat di mana single bed berada.

—kenapa hanya satu kasur yang disiapkan untuk kedua guardiannya itu coba?

Mukuro membawa Shino ke tempat tidur bayinya, mengunci pagar di yang mengelilingi tempat tidurnya sebelum menarik selimut menutupi tubuh balita itu. Tunggu—kenapa lama-kelamaan ia semakin terlihat seperti ibu-ibu asli coba? Ia mengutuk Tsunayoshi dan anak itu ketika berbalik—mendapati kasur_nya_ yang sudah ditempati orang.

Ia tidak mau tidur satu kasur dengan Hibari Kyouya, tapi ia juga tidak mau tidur di lantai atau di sofa. Ia memang sudah sepuluh tahun tidak merasakan tidur di kasur yang nyaman, tapi bukan berarti ia sudah terbiasa begitu. Dan Mukuro tidak mau mengalah dari mantan prefek yang egois ini. Jadi ia langsung menghempaskan tubuh ke kasur tanpa izin dari orang yang sudah duluan menempati kasur itu.

Hibari mendelik ketika merasakan pergerakan di kasur. Dan ia segera menendang ilusionis malang(?) itu keluar kasur. Mukuro jatuh terguling ke lantai, ia tidak meringis, tapi memegangi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terbentur lantai.

"K... Kufu... Apa maksudmu tadi, Kyouya?"

Yang berambut hitam itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, tatapannya seakan berkata '_Ini kasur punyaku, pergi kau'_ begitu. "Mau apa kau?"

Mengernyit, "Tidur, tentu saja."

"Hmph—" Hibari menarik selimut, "—kau tidur di luar saja." Dan ia pun berbaring kembali, memunggungi Mukuro.

"Tsk, ayolah Kyouya." Ia menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh Hibari, dan duduk di ujung kasur yang satunya. "Ini tidak seperti aku akan melakukan perbuatan asusila padamu." Lalu berbaring, menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan kain yang barusan ia rebut.

"Itu belum." Hibari menggerutu, merebut kembali selimut yang diambil dan bergulung lagi ke dalamnya.

_Belum?_

Mukuro bangkit, lalu bergeser sedikit ke Hibari. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke atas telinga Hibari. "Jadi kau mau aku melakukannya, hmm?" Dengan nada yang agak—seduktif, diakhiri tawa khasnya.

"Mungkin aku harus berpura-pura keluar kamar dan membiarkanmu tidur, Kyouya. Lalu aku akan _menyerang_mu ketika kau terlelap, bagaimana? Kufufufu..." bisiknya lagi. Dan ia segera mundur ketika kepalan tangan Hibari hampir melayang ke kepalanya.

Yang memiliki mata berbeda warna itu melebarkan seringainya ketika melihat Hibari bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia terlihat meletakkan guling di tengah kasur, dan menunjuk malas pada benda itu.

"Kau. Melebihi ini dan kupatahkan lehermu."

Dengan itu, sang mantan prefek kembali berbaring memunggunginya.

Mukuro tertawa kecil, dan dengan hati-hati, berbaring di atas kasur yang sama dengan Hibari. Ia tahu, rivalnya itu sangat berbahaya dan lebih berbahaya lagi saat tidur. Mukuro memang tidak—atau mungkin belum—ada minat untuk _menyerang_nya, tapi kalau mengganggunya—

"Kufufufu..."

—itu beda lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>: Tsuzuku :<strong>

* * *

><p>Pertama-tama, maaf saya telat <em>banget<em>, beberapa bulan ngga di-update sesuai janji =u=; Abis naik ke kelas 12, belakangan saya jadi terbebani sama sekolah. Orz; Terus kayak kekuatan(?) nulisnya hilang orz;

Nyem. Dan ini dia. Gomen belum sempet balesin review. Tapi makasih banget reviewnya. Sangat ngebantu buat saya makin semangat m(_ _)m

Jaa—Ada **komentar? Saran? Pendapat? **Layangkan saja di **review**, Milady~ 8D

Grazie~


End file.
